MSM 5:The lands of upbeat/ Monsters
WARNING:SOME OF THE MONSTERS USED ARE BY THE YOUTUBER MANTISBOI AND TME. MSM Rise Of The Universe Creater Says: read the comments before editing. Monsters From Upbeat And Others Note: Some stuff is crudely drawn, so please wait as they are meant to be placeholders. And as you notice, all 5 islands (Upbeat, Rubber, Radiation, Universe, Hypno) have been released, and this article will go through a major cleanup. Werdos Werdos are a type of Monster in My Singing Monsters, There are currently Two Werdos, Tickestop and Catsync. Unlike most monsters, Werdos sing actual lyrics/words. Other monsters capable of singing actual lyrics/words include the Rare Wubbox, PomPom, Congle, Brump, Maulch, Shugabush, Kayna, Furcorn, Cybop, Mammott, Toe Jammer, and Blipsqueak but they don't sing entire songs. According to the "Stats" section of their Information pages, Werdos' Class is "Legendary (Werdo)". Werdos are purchased with 100 Relics. Aquathereals Slime Islanders Alternates Celestials Deep Monsters Nintendo Switch Only Elements Rubber Is an element owned by Truccus, Phibbobeat, Bazzurd, Duckala, Membriss, Borgaboe, Vocodexx, Fubburage, Jamhithung, Siamaphone, Timbatel, Vectiss, Beringabang, Confurrz, Elackamo, Vocos, Rubbergong, Heleime, Spacie, Bend-o, And Deep Vocodexx. Shroom Is an element owned by Tommshrum, Phibbobeat, Klapto, Flarto, Rabero, Jazobell, Jemineye, Borgaboe, Fubburage, Jamhitung, Gegret, Vectiss, Beringabang, Geargorex, Eleckamo, Vocos, Plates, Heleime, Funguy, And Deep Gegret. Space Is an element owned by Bitt, Bazzurd, Allanker, Flarto, Syncess, Jazobell, Vocodexx, Jamhitung, Gegret, Siamaphone, Clickterr, Vectiss, Beringabang, Confurrz, Geargorex, Vocoz, Synthwave, Spacie, Chunkos, Deep Gegret, Deep Syncess, And Deep Vocodexx. Hypno Is an element owned by Xiibuss, Klapto, Allanker, Duckala, Turntisc, Jemineye, Vocodexx, Fubburage, Gegret, Timbatel, Clickterr, Vectiss, Confurrz, Geargorox, Eleckamo, Vocos, Blobo, Cosmite-co, Deep Gegret, And Deep Vocodexx. Electricity Is an element owned by Wubbox. Slime Is an element owned by GreenR, Rubbergong, Plates, Synthwave, Blobo, Radim, Heleime, Spacie, And Glooby. . . . . . Radiation Is an element owned by Slapoda, Membriss, Rabero, Syncess, Turntisc, Jazobell, Jemineye, Borgaboe, Siamaphone, Timbatel, Clickterr, Beringabang, Confurrz, Geargorex, Eleckamo, Vocos, Radim, Radox, And Deep Synces. Magma Is an element owned by Sparc and Flam, Magmax, Magcordian, Magpowmus, Dragothees, Mamlisuas, Monsowerhold, Magnerak, And Flamedums. . . . . Power Is an element owned by Powerbeat . . . . Music Is an element owned by Panioest . . . . Craz Is an element owned by Crazieckei . . . . Gold Is an element owned by Flamifacti . . . . Twilight Is an element owned by Gleemo, Quiverette, and Sclamp. . . . . Virus Is an element owned by Eboe and Bah . . . . Junk Is an element owned by Xarbrash . . . . Phantom is a Element owned by Padynne and Quiverette. Abyss is a Element owned by Calimetal (Rick) and Sclamp Time is a Element owned by Ticctuck. . . . . Seasonal Costumes During the Spooktacle and Festival of Yay celebrations, monsters may don costumes. Costumes are temporary visual alterations to a species of monster on all native islands. Below are the different costumes that have occurred over the years. Spooktacle Costumes Festival of Yay Costumes Costumes There Are Skins Like Monster Choir Duckala With Hat = Special 1 Element = Common 2 Element = Rare 3 Element = Epic 4 Element = Legendary Seasonal = Mega Rare Costume Eggs Twitter Egg Common - 1% Rare - 5% Epic - 10% Legendary - 15% Mega Rare - 20% Special - 100% Common Egg Common - 100% Rare - 50% Epic - 10% Legendary - 1% Mega Rare - 0% Rare Egg Common - 50% Rare - 75% Epic - 30% Legendary - 10% Mega Rare 5% Epic Egg Common - 20% Rare - 100% Epic - 60% Legendary - 20% Mega Rare - 10% Legendary Egg Common - 0% Rare - 75% Epic - 90% Legendary - 100% Mega Rare - 20% Mega Rare Egg Common - 0% Rare - 25% Epic - 50% Legendary - 75% Mega Rare - 100% Monsters First Words #SpacyeIsDumb #GreenurrIsBOUNCY Category:Monsters Category:MantisBoi